Payment cards such as credit cards and debit cards are ubiquitous in a modern economy. Individuals may use a payment card to make purchases from traditional brick-and-mortar merchants and also to conduct transactions online through e-commerce web sites or other services. Banks, payment networks, merchants, and third party security services attempt to configure and/or modify their computing systems to detect and prevent fraudulent uses of payments cards in a variety of scenarios. Because new types of fraud and new methods of committing fraud are constantly being developed, the computing systems that detect and prevent fraud need to be constantly updated and improved in an attempt to stay ahead of those attempting to commit fraud.